


Sucker (NSFW)

by Luluthechoosingcrow, Rock_n_fics, Straddling_Izzy_Stradlin



Series: Adventures of Something or Other: A Guns n Roses AU [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Band, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Semi Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_n_fics/pseuds/Rock_n_fics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straddling_Izzy_Stradlin/pseuds/Straddling_Izzy_Stradlin
Summary: Duff spots a cute guy at the bar...





	Sucker (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> The Bell in this story is based off of our own beautiful Bell the writer. In fact, it's her in 5 years (minus 40 cause it's 1985)!

                                ~ Duff's POV ~

I threw my head back, blue spikes getting out of place with the motion, swinging my hips to the beat as I let the music surround me. This band was amazing, I was really glad I decided to stop by the bar after work to check them out.

A red banner announcing them as "Bell and The Suckers" was hung behind the drummer who was a very energetic and hairy blonde in an absolutely shredded Nikki-Sixx-esque outfit. I vaguely recognized him, so I squinted my eyes and looked closer before realizing it was Steven Adler! He joined Slash and me at the Seventh Veil once, but he didn't want to stay long because his girlfriend, Bell, had a gig. That means that the smoking hot singer in front of me is his girlfriend?! Score, dude!

She had light pink hair, almost white, that was styled in a short pixie cute with a shaggy bang covering one striking green eye and a smoking body in ripped leather and a mahogany lace bra. She stomped her red Doc Martin's on the scuffed stage and swung her red Stratocaster around, revealing a studded belt and a silver pierced bar in her navel. She grabbed the mike and let out an animalistic howl that made my spine crawl, launching into their newest song.

I grinned and danced to the fast beat, starting a small mosh pit with a few guys up front. I was jumping and screaming when I whipped around and saw... him. Greasy black hair sticking out from underneath a wool cap, pale chest on display through a flimsy floral shirt, bony legs wrapped in red leather. He was sitting on a bar stool, knocking back shots of whiskey like it was nothing and laughing with some ginger haired chick. 'Oops, not a chick at all' I realized as the apparent guy turned to the side. The beautiful gypsy man called for another drink and leaned his head on a heavily decorated hand as he waited.

All thoughts of Steven's girlfriend left my mind as I stared at him, by now I was standing still at the edge of the mosh pit while people moved and shoved behind me. I had to go talk to him. There was a lot of alcohol coursing through my body right now, which I hoped would give me the fake confidence to not fuck it up.

I leaned against the bar top next to him, ordering my usual straight Russian vodka. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he was already checking me out. Great! Plopping my ass down on a sticker covered stool, I turned to face him and start a conversation. He beat me to it, though, which was good because I had no clue what I was going to say.

"So," he paused, stirring his drink with a thin finger, "why aren't you on stage right now?" he asked in a husky voice tinged with a southern drawl. I was pretty confused by the question at first, but then I realized that I was dressed much like a punk vampire myself, with my ruffled shirt and red and black leather trench coat. 

"Oh, I'm not a sucker. At least....not for just anybody," I replied with a suggestive smirk. He snorted and looked me up and down again, lingering for a moment on my mouth. Oh yeah, he was definitely interested. 

"Oh? And what exactly would one have to do to become more than anybody?" he inquired.

"Well," I said slowly, trying to figure out for myself what I wanted from him, "how about a name and number?" 

He hummed in consideration, tapping his finger against his glass in thought. "Alright, although I'd like the same in return, Mr. Vampire."

"Deal. I'm Duff," I told him, then scribbled my number on a napkin from the bartender. 

"That's a cool name. Ya can call me Izzy," he replied, taking the napkin from me and doing the same. 

We talked and flirted for another twenty or so minutes. I found out that he was here because of the band too, Bell and Steven were his friends. He also introduced me to the guy next to him, Axl Rose. I was trying to figure out how to politely excuse myself for a smoke to gather my wits, while not making it seem like I was going to abandon him, when he beat me too it yet again. 

"Wanna step out for a cig? It's real loud in here." He said smugly, getting off his chair and offering me a calloused hand. 

I grinned and accepted, stepping outside with him hand in hand. 

Once we made it outside, he leaned against the brick wall of the bar. 

"So," he began, grabbing a smoke for both of us and lighting them, "you single?" 

I shrugged and took a drag, "Yeah, have been for a while, too. What about you?" 

He smirked and shook his head, "Single, and ready to mingle, man." 

I felt my cheeks flush red as he said that, then he turned to face me. "You ready to mingle too, pretty boy?" He hissed at me before crashing his lips against mine. 

I stumbled back until I hit the wall, gasping and fisting my hands into the fabric covering his shoulders. He sucked on my lower lip, then bit it harshly, almost drawing blood. I moaned and pulled off his cap, running a hand through his tangled hair. Izzy practically purred when my fingers started massaging his scalp, and he rewarded the pleasure by nipping at my neck. Up and down he kissed, then licked, and finally sunk his teeth in right below my jugular, this time actually making me bleed.

"I- I thought I was the va-vampire" I whimpered. He actually fucking made me whimper. Damn, this guy was something else. I was brought back to what we were doing in a back alley when a stray cat ran spitting down the pavement not even two feet from us. 

Izzy glanced back at it, then down at where his body pinned me to the wall. "I'm thinking maybe we should hurry this up, sweetheart, who knows what else is back here," he warned. I had no problem with a quick blow job behind a club, after all your standards get significantly lowered when you've lived in L.A. for a while, so I nodded and used my legs to flip us around. I saw his pleasantly surprised face as I took charge, but then it changed to something dirty and devilish as I sunk to my knees.

Quickly undoing his buckle and zip, I yanked the tight leather pants off of his sharp hips and pulled them down to his thighs. I grinned as his cock was revealed, its dusky pink head just inches from my lips. He had given me his name and number after all, so Izzy was gonna get what I had promised. 

I leaned in and took the first few inches into my mouth, testing the waters. He was bigger than I anticipated the skinny boy to be, and his hands were much stronger, especially when they were tangled in my hair. 

"Mhmm... come on, Duffy." he grunted, throwing his head back only for it to hit the brick wall of the bar, which caused another moan of discomfort and a whimper. 

I looked up at him, "Wanna go to my car?" I offered, standing but still leaving his softening member in my grip. He just nodded and sucked in a breath as I gave him a final squeeze before tucking his dick back in his pants. Pulling him by the hand, I led him around the corner to where my beat up truck was partially hidden by darkness.

Izzy hopped onto the already open tailgate and shot me an expectant look. 'Geez, bossy, this one' I thought, but I complied anyways. His control was kind of hot, if I was being honest. Once again kneeling between his legs, I took his cock back out and started stroking, trying to get him completely hard.

Wrapping my lips around him again, I went down as far as I could and put  a hand around the rest. Hollowing my cheeks for some extra suction, I looked up to find the most gorgeous sight I had ever seen. Izzy was leaning on his elbows, pale column of his throat exposed as he tossed his head back and moaned. I reached up to play with a nipple that had been revealed as his flimsy shirt slid off of his shoulder.

Flicking the small nub with my thumb, I concentrated again on what was in my mouth. I could feel the small spurts of salty precum coming out of the tip and coating my tongue. My senses were over powered by him. The way he tasted, how hot and hard he felt in my mouth, how delicious he looked, the moans vibrating through his whole body and filling the air with the sound of sex.

Paying special attending to the slit at the top, I kept sucking until I heard shouts of pleasure and felt a warmth gush onto my tongue. Pulling back a bit, I let his orgasm splatter onto my lips and drip down my throat. Still shaking a little, he looked down at me with heavy lidded eyes and smirked. 

"Damn, Duff, wasn't expecting all that," he said, and I could hear how satisfied he was in his voice.

"Well, I aim to please. And I did promise you something, after all," I replied, a blush creeping up my cheeks at the compliment. I rose, groaning a little and dusting off the knees of my bleach splattered jeans.

"If I remember correctly," he paused, wrapping his legs around my waist to pull my body into his,  "We did a lil' trade back in the bar there. A name for a name, a number for a number, a blow job for a blow job....why don't I take you out next Friday and return the favor?" 

I grinned at the suggestion and nodded happily, leaning in for a kiss. He groaned at the taste of himself still in my mouth, sucking on my tongue. Pulling back, I smirked at the mess I had made of this beautiful gypsy man. My lipstick was smeared all over his mouth, his hair was mussed up, and his pants were still unnbuttoned showing off his this stomach and sticky cock. I helped him get dressed again, we both had another cigarette, and then it was time to leave the scene. 

Nipping at my neck one more time, he reminded me to "Call me tomorrow, babe, so I know you got home okay." Damn, this man couldn't get any more interesting. He had been pounding into my  mouth not even ten minutes ago, but now he was a sweet and sultry gentleman. 

Watching him saunter back to the bar to find his friend Axl, I couldn't help but jump and let out a little 'Whoop!' of joy. I discovered an awesome band, gave a hot guy a blow job, and got his number and a date set up. Best night ever!


End file.
